Revolutionary War: The Truth
by DarknessHedgie
Summary: Two hedgehogs who are forbidden to live because of a law that states 'There is only allowed to be one Gaia' thrown into a war against the Black Arms. Their chances of survival- none.
1. Dreams of Death

Perspective- Darkness the Hedgehog

1: Dreams of Death

I felt the rain drip down and dapple me. Thunder roared and heavy whistling from the wind pounded in my mind. I blinked. The smoky black fog blinded me, but I still noticed Iceberg in front of me, worried gaze meeting my deep blue eyes.

"Please…..no matter what happens, you'll never forget our promise…."

I felt the ground under us cracking.

"I will NEVER forget!" I screamed over the loud surrounding malignity sounds.

The dent in the ground widened. Terror filled Iceberg's eyes. The ledge he stood on shook and flew to the ground in the pit beneath us. Without warning, I yanked his hand.

"Thank you…" he stuttered before a bolt of lightning charged toward him. With quick reflexes, he sped behind me. The bolt landed only an inch in front of me.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" a familiar voice boomed.

"What's up?" I yawned.

Pale brown eyes turned to me.

"You've never been like this, Iceberg. It was just a dream! Anyway, I won't let you die or anything."

"Am…am I going crazy?"

Shocked, I stared at my best friend in surprise.

"Why….er, I mean a dream can't…"

Heavy breathing pierced the silence.

"I better talk….someone…..anyone…"he panted.

"Talk to me and get some water. That's what I'd do!"

Iceberg nodded reluctantly and tripped on the way to the nearby lake. I know he's freaking out about these dreams. He's had them for a week now.

What seems strange to me is at first we were JUST best friends until I discovered he's my nephew, though he's physically older. I physically only eleven while he's twelve. One special talent I hone is the ability to not age …(unless I want to) so I've actually been eleven the day this planet came to existence. My mother was a Gaia, which means Earth Goddess in Greek, but was later murdered by my father, Black Doom. Technically, I'm the third child because of my two older brothers, Dark Gaia and Light Gaia (Iceberg's father). My older half brother, Shadow, used to be my best friend but ever since he's been with Rouge…

"I'm back…" Iceberg announced. His deep brown eyes reverted to crystal blue. One ability he is capable of is mind reading, but his eyes change color to the color of whoever's mind he is reading.

"Stop. My thoughts will just depress you even more," I warned.

Iceberg sighed and his blue eyes misted back to brown.

"So, about your dreams…..I think they're an omen…."

"AN OMEN I'M GONNA DIE?"

"No…..of course not. I've had dreams like that before I met you. I remember it was a year ago and they meant one of the largest wars is coming. Now."

"NOW?" Iceberg gasped.

"A revolutionary war."

"Heh…."Iceberg giggled awkwardly, "I….this is a joke….a mere joke."

"Seriously, I think sleep wouldn't hurt. You seem so tired…"

"Fine…."

"I HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH! The revolutionary war begins now!"

I awoke startled.

"We're having the same dreams, right?"

I nodded grimly.


	2. The Bombing

Perspective- Darkness the Hedgehog

2:The Bombing

"I actually think I know what's happening. You were totally right! These are omens," Iceberg announced coldly.

I hoped he was wrong. Many would not survive a vast war.

"I was just guessing! IT CAN'T be possible!"

Iceberg shrugged. Now I think I'm going insane!

"Maybe this is just an illusion….." Iceberg assured.

"Wait…" I yelped. The once sky blue sky darkened, the gentle breeze gained strength, and the bright grass disappeared, showing unstable, cracked rock.

"I don't know anymore! I'm clueless!" I admitted. I barely had a clue what was going on!"

"DARKNESS, I PROMISE YOU THIS WAR WILL BE YOUR FINAL BATTLE!"

A bolt of lighting rushed toward me. I felt a deathly cold hand yank me away from the speeding bomb.

"I must repay the favor and keep our promise!" Iceberg shouted over the raging winds.

"But…this isn't a dream."

"No! It's an omen!"

I stared at him with disbelief.

The ground beneath us cracked even more. A bolt of lighting hit the crack, and the ground literally split in two! "No!" I screeched and fell off balance. A flash of light blinded me as I lost conciseness.


	3. Aeroslash

Perspective- Darkness

3:Aeroslash

"Glad you two are okay! It was a mess where I found you!" a voice called.

I opened my eyes wearily and stood up. The area around was a green forest, bustling with life. A girl I did not know smiled pleasantly. Her violet-blue pelt glistened and her yellow stripes seemed as bright as the sun itself. Her hazel-green eyes twinkled with life.

"I'm Aeroslash!" she informed me.

"I'm Darkness. Did you see a white and blue male?"

Aeroslash smirked over my bizarre description of Iceberg.

"Darkness? Is that you?" a hoarse voice called.

"ICEBERG?" I squealed in excitement. I turned around to see him bruised severely.

"I….."

"Settle down! That strike of lighting must of really hurt! You're lucky you even survived!" Aeroslash gasped.

Iceberg grunted.

"Don't worry! I'll fix you up!"


	4. First Fight

Perspective- Darkness

4:First Fight

"I'm surprised how quick Iceberg healed!" Aeroslash told me, "The only thing I worry about is how sick he's been acting. I also wonder why the pie I made just disappeared."

"Heh! I know he devoured the thing! He always does that!"

"Oh…other than that he's fine!" Aeroslash assured me.

"'Course I am!" Iceberg commented.

"I though I…."

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna sit in direct sunlight! So, I found this shady tree, and…."

"Simmer down! You're 'bout to fight, 'ya know!" a voice called, "The name's Spike!"

I gritted my teeth and swung my fist behind myself.

"Wanna fight, girly?" he taunted.

I spun around to see a lavender hedgehog wearing a leather belt holding a gun. His large tooth stuck out of his mouth and a cowboy hat was perched on his head.

"She ain't girly!" Iceberg spat and charged toward him. Spike whipped him away with his tail.

"I'm gonna hurt your sorry butt!"

Spike yanked his gun out of his belt and pressed the trigger. I leapt in front of Iceberg. The speeding bullet pierced my chest and I felt hot, sticky liquid pour onto my chest fur. I gasped for air and stumbled to the ground.

"Poor babe!" Spike joked before my sight failed.

"You okay?"

"I am. I just yearn for reasons!"

"You better get up. The battle's almost over."

I stood up and nodded to Iceberg. He darted toward Spike and kicked him off balance. I clenched my fist and unleashed violet Gaia energy. I summoned the energy forward. Before I even thrashed the energy forward, the energy already trapped Spike. Spike cursed wildly. Iceberg froze him with a touch of his ice cold hand.

"It's a trick everyone on the tundra use….."he boasted.

"Well, um….impressive."

"Thank you."


	5. War Destinies

Perspective- Fang the Wolf

"Do you know where Darkness went?" Aeroslash questioned me.

"Dunno…she's been real adventurous and energetic lately…"

Aeroslash sighed, "Shadow Iceberg may be lurking around here. I hope he didn't get Darkness!"

"I doubt he'd be able to hurt her…I mean he's a real wimp!"

"True…" Aeroslash nodded.

The morning sun dappled the light-green dew covered grass. The light-blue sky above us shone brightly.

"Aren't these things cool?" a familiar voice called from behind a nearby tree. Aeroslash and I rushed over, and sure enough, it was Darkness.

"Darkness! Are you okay?"

Startled, Darkness spun around, "I'm fine! I found my buddy!" she glanced at Iceberg, who she apparently spoiled, because he was leaning against Darkness, rubbing his stomach with one hand and hugging Darkness with his free arm.

"Like my best friend? She's real nice!" Iceberg grinned, but I sensed he was lying.

I rolled my eyes at Iceberg who seemed amused.

"Nice pet, where'd you find it, Darkness?" Aeroslash joked with a hint of hate in her voice.

"Aeroslash, be nice!" Darkness growled.

Iceberg rolled his eyes, "Girls…"

I folded my arms and glared at Iceberg, "I still don't trust you!"

"Why do you say that?" Iceberg smirked.

"I hate you, that's why!"

"Cool!" Iceberg laughed.

I ignored him and glanced at Darkness.

"Still tensions between you two?"

Both me and Iceberg nodded.

"Iceberg…" Darkness murmured.

"I'm listening…"he replied.

"Can we be best friends again?"

"If you want…"

I gritted my teeth. Is Iceberg lying again?

"Guys, this reunion needs to end now. We have to get going!" Aeroslash announced.

"Iceberg, do you know anything about the Sol Emeralds?" Darkness's voice rang bright and cheerfully.

"All I know is they come from a planet parallel to ours. It's rumored they control space, so they can go through other dimensions," he responded.

"Really?"

Iceberg nodded.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"They're from our own planet. They control time."

I overheard Darkness and Iceberg's conversation and stood up.

"Are you okay, Fang?" Aeroslash questioned me.

"Yeah…"

Darkness must have both a Chaos Emerald and a Sol Emerald in her possession to be asking such questions! That means she's at a high risk of being ambushed be Shadow Iceberg, who may be a threat with the Emeralds! "They're like magnets, they can attract or repel each other!"


	6. Struggle

Perspective- Darkness the Hedgehog

6: Struggle

"Wake up, guys!"

"Thank god you did that! I was having a freaky dream!" Iceberg exclaimed.

"It's true, though," I murmured.

"I know," Iceberg whispered.

The cold, hard truth stung us both like stone.

"Uh…guys…did you just see a ghost? You two look freaked out," Aeroslash uttered.

"Uh, I just did!" Iceberg replied.

"Uh, okay…" Aeroslash sighed.

"I dunno what this Black Doom wants from me…I mean I don't even know him!"

"Consider yourself lucky!" I told Iceberg.

"Thanks for taking this walk with me 'cause I've been feeling a bit whack lately."

"Trust me, I know how it feels…"

"Heh, that kinda makes me feel better…to know someone understands."

"Don't worry, we'll survive…ow!" An apple from the apple tree above whacked my head and bounced into my hands.

"Uh…"

"I'm fine. It couldn't have even caused a bruise anyway," I stuttered, "we basically had free lunch fall into our hands." I passed the bright red apple to Iceberg. Iceberg shook his head.

"Not hungry, now."

"Neither am I. I'll save it for Aeroslash."

"Okay. So…"

"You fine?"

Iceberg nodded and sat under a shaded tree. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and slid down next to him.

"No matter what, we're best friends forever!"

I smiled.


	7. Doom

7: Doom

The scenery was perfect for a moment like this! The golden brand of sunlight lit my hazel eyse and reflected on Iceberg's white pelt like a heavenly glow. The grass poked my hands calmy, almost like water. Birds sang in a choir. The air scented of fresh pine leaves and tasted as fresh as clean water.

"A true absolution with the best friend I've ever had. I wish it could stay this way…."

"It will! Even if I die tomorrow, I will be right beside you. Alwasys."

"You won't die!" I hissed.

"But it's my…"

"Who needs that stupid destiny? Only a jerk would kill you! You're one of the kindest people I've ever met!" "YES, FOOL! BE HIS BEST FRIEND ALL YOU WANT, BUT HE'LL DIE!"

"Oh, shut up already!" I barked.

"Who the heck was that?" Iceberg questioned.

"Black Doom, that CRAP-FACE!"

"Uh…"

"Sorry! I just felt a need to do THAT."

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone."


	8. Fight to the Death

8: Fight to the Death

"So…I barely have an idea where we are now.:

"I know. It's night now, so everything looks different.:

"Oh….then where are all the FIREFLIES?" Iceberg joked in a high pitched voice.

"We're not in Owl City, so I doubt they're around."

"Okay. Now why don't we…"

"Get your butts kicked!" a shady figure leapt from the sky and punched Iceberg in the stomach.

"What the heck?"

"I'm Fiona Fox!" she introduced herself.

"You're going to pay for that!" Iceberg growled. Iceberg charged toward the female and kicked her in the face.

"I thought I'd be up against a TALLER challenge!"

"You want taller?" I spat and clenched my fist and swung my fist down on her. She crashed to the ground.

"Let my babe go!" a voice called from the shadows.

"Scourge!" Fiona shrieked with delight.

"What? Scourge?" Iceberg flinched.

"The Anit-Sonic," I whispered.

"I have no…."

"Watch out!" I shoved Iceberg out of the way as Scourge plummeted through the air like a speeding bullet and fell on me.

"Sorry for the delay, babe."

"It's fine, hon," Fiona replied while hugging Scourge.

"Say, where'd these kids come from?"

"Who are you calling a kid?" Iceberg kicked Scourge off balance. Scourge quickly caught his balance and slapped Iceberg on the cheek.

"I ain't here to play, shorty."

"Cool it!"

"What'cha say?"

"Cool it!" Iceberg unleashed an ice mist from his hand, which devoured Scourge and Fiona.

"Way past cool!" I laughed and leaned on Iceberg's shoulder.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hmph," Iceberg mumbled.


	9. Drifting Away

9: Drifting Away

"Hey," a hand tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey!" I turned around to see Iceberg smiling.

"What's up, Soul Sister?"

"Where'd you come up with that?"

"I don't know," Iceberg shrugged, "but it sounds cool!" "It does…" I admitted.

"Right. I guess so."

I blinked and gazed into Iceberg's crystal clear, misty blue eyes.

"Do you smell pie?" Iceberg asked excitedly.

"Hey. I found you and brought a pie," Aeroslash replied while landing from flight. Iceberg dashed toward Aeroslash, grabbed the pie from her hands, and devoured the treat in one swift gulp.

"I had pie," Aeroslash joked.

"Trust me, in no time he'll be…"

"OW! That hurts!"

"Oh…"

"Don't worry! I know the right herbs for this!" Aeroslash assured me.

"What?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Are you nuts?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

Iceberg glanced up at Aeroslash puzzled.

"But what?"

Aeroslash shrugged and sat next to Iceberg. I joined them.

"I got to go now…" Iceberg darted away.

"Why?" Aeroslash questioned.

"You don't want to know!" I responded.

"What's up with you guys? Lately, you seem glum and upbeat at the same time."

"We're just in troubled times."

"Oh. A plum pie must of made him very glum," Aeroslash joked.

"NO! I am not cleaning that! You do it!" Iceberg screamed from a distance. In no time, Iceberg had returned.

"Just so you know, I let my troubles go!"

"He means he threw up," I whispered to Aeroslash.

"No, I…"

I smirked at Iceberg, who blushed.

"Fine, I admit you're right, but I was too!" Iceberg explained.

"Okay, then," I giggled.

"There's one thing I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I was summoned back to the tundra."

"When?"

"I received a letter this morning from my mother," Iceberg handed me a crumbled piece of paper.

_Dear Iceberg,_

_I am sorry for such an unannounced request, but I've found a real nice place for us. I need you back with me. Please be here before the twenty-first at the south-east tundra._

_Glacier_

"So you have to leave today?"

Iceberg nodded.

"I'll miss you."

"Same here. I'd be delighted for you to come, but my ma only wants me to come."

"Is this goodbye?"

"I guess," Iceberg replied, "Bye…"

"No! Wait!"

Iceberg had already disappeared.


	10. Visit

10: Visit

"Where are you going? I thought Iceberg…"

"I'm going anyway!" I called back.

Iceberg had left a week ago, and since then I have been going insane. I turned to Aeroslash one final time before taking the first step of the task I was embarking on.

"Iceberg? Where the heck are you?"

No response.

I ventured onward through the village of snow. I looked down, hoping to see footprints, but all I saw was scarlet stains on the ice.

"MY ARMY ALREADY DESTROYED THIS AREA!" a voice echoed in my head. I froze.

"NO!" I cried.

"FOOLISH DAUGHTER!" "Shut up, you jerk!" I hissed.

"HE COULDN'T HIDE!"

I angrily whacked the ice underneath my feet with my fist. Malignity surged through my blood.

Iceberg couldn't be dead! I hated the thought of him being dead!

The blood stained ground flashing in my mind like a horror movie. I stepped forward and noticed an icon written in blood on the ground. A giant C with spokes on the edges. The signal that Black Doom had been there.

"NO! NO! I won't believe this!" I screamed.

"Believe it!" a black and red creature crawled our of a nearby clump of snow, "Black Doom has won phase one of the…"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I yanked the alien off the ground and threw it, him, or whatever it was as far as I could.

I had to be dreaming. My dearest friend in the world was just dead.

"I'm not! No one would do that!"

I froze.

"Iceberg?"

"Who else?"


	11. Half Soul

**11: Half Soul**

"**Why would I be dead? Sure, everyone else is, but…"**

**I rushed over and attempted to hug him, but all I felt was air.**

"**What?" I gasped.**

**Iceberg stared up at me nervously.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah," Iceberg coughed. **

**A misty blue glow surrounded him. 'Are you absolutely sure?' I wondered/**

"**Um…high five?" he raised his hand. I tried to touch his hand, but all I felt was air.**

"**Iceberg? You okay?"**

"**Uh, yeah, sure…" Worry flashed in Iceberg's pure blue eyes.**

"**You don't think…"**

"**No. If I was dead, I'd be laying on the ground."**

"**Are you sure you're not a…ghost?"**

"**That's whack! Of course not! If I was, I could walk through you."**

**I bit my lip.**

**Iceberg closed his eyes, and did, in fact, walk through me.**

"**I…I…" **

"**You really are dead!" I cried.**

"**Don't…no…this can't be!"**

"**Tell me all of it! Tell me what they did to you!"**

"**All I felt was someone stick a spear in my back and yank it down and it felt like a river was flowing our of me. I…I was seriously scared!"**

"**You have no idea who did it?"**

"**Not a clue!"**

**I sighed, "When I find out who did this to you, I swear I will kill them!"**

"**You…" Iceberg glanced at me with wonder. I've never swore before, and to actually swear is unbelievable for me!**

"**Come on, let's go!"**

**Iceberg nodded.**

"**Iceberg actually came back?" Excitement flickered in Aeroslash's brilliant eyes.**

"**Yes and no."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**He's a ghost."**

"**A GHOST? Oh my gosh! You have to be joking!"**

"**I'm not! Show her, Iceberg!"**

**Iceberg stepped forward.**

"**What's wrong with him? He looks ill."**

"**He…"**

"**He needs rest and a pie."**

"**Why a pie?"**

"**I thought he'd want a snack."**

"**Okay…?"**

**Aeroslash led us to a log cabin buried in a pile of trees. **

"**Here, rest on this," she pointed to a pile of feathers. Iceberg curled up in the middle and fell asleep.**

"**Thank you so much! I would have never found a better place for Iceberg than here!" **

"**No problem!" Aerolash winked.**

"**I'll find myself somewhere…"**

"**I have enough room for you to sleep here." Aeroslash spread out the pile of feathers a bit. I curled up on the edge of the pile.**

"**Night. Hope you're okay," I whispered.**

**Over one thousand soldiers stood on each side of the battlefield. In front of one side, I stood with Iceberg. The row behind me held swords, bow and arrows, and guns. I suddenly lunged for the opposing side with Iceberg next to me.**

"**This is it! We have to give it our all!"**

**Iceberg nodded in agreement.**

**Ice from Iceberg's hand surged through the crowd and knocked down several pawns. I kicked up rock, which tripped many others.**

"**YOU CAN'T WIN!" **

"**What? NO!"**

"**Wake up, guys. The pie's done!"**

**Iceberg darted over to Aeroslash, tried to grab the pie, but his hand had stuck through the pie, which was untouched.**

"**What the heck?"**

"**Are you okay?" I called.**

"**No! Of course not!" Iceberg spat.**

"**Are you still able to mind read?"**

"**Mmhum," he muttered.**

"…" **I fell silent.**

"**If only you knew…" he murmured. **


End file.
